Besuch aus Europa
by JE aka Yessina
Summary: Europa hat sein eigenes Manticore... Eines Nachts flohen auch ihre 'Kinder'. Diese suchen seitdem nach anderen wie sie.... ML vielleicht. [Auf Hiatus und wird wahrscheinlich nie beendet durch mangel an ideen]
1. Prolog

Disclamer: Mir gehÃ¶rt niemand von Dark Angel.... und ich verdiene damit kein Geld...  
  
AN: Das ist meine erste Dark Angel FF... Feedback wÃ¤re nett....  
  
Prolog  
  
Es war eine kalte MÃ¤rznacht, als sie sich entschlossen auszubrechen. Nun rannten sie alle durch den Wald, in dem sie bisher trainiert hatten. Es war ein strategischer Vorteil gegenÃ¼ber den Soldaten die sie suchten. Sie kannten sich aus im Wald und sie wussten diesen Vorteil zu nutzen. Die Gruppe hatte sich getrennt, da auf diese Weise die Chance hÃ¶her war, dass es alle schafften. Es wÃ¤re vielleicht nicht so unbedingt nÃ¶tig gewesen, wenn sie mehr Zeit zum planen gehabt hÃ¤tten, aber aus einem Grund, den sie nicht wusste, wurde beschlossen, dass sie frÃ¼her nach in das Lager in Russland zurÃ¼ck sollten, als das normalerweise der Fall war. Dort aber war es selbst im Sommer nicht unbedingt warm. Von daher hatten sie sich kurzerhand entschlossen die Flucht diese Nacht durchzufÃ¼hren. Aber durch die VerstÃ¤rkung der Wachen, wurde es auch schwieriger.  
  
Sie war zwar in der Lage ein paar MÃ¤nner auszuschalten, aber es wurde gefÃ¤hrlich. Sie war nicht dazu geschaffen worden. Ihre Aufgabe lag vor allem in der Informationsbeschaffung. Sie sah kurz nach rechts und sah jemand aus ihrer Gruppe. Kurz darauf verschwand die Person wieder hinter den BÃ¤umen. Ein paar Minuten spÃ¤ter erschien dann endlich der Zaun vor ihr. Die letzte Barriere zwischen ihr und der Freiheit. Sie hatte zwar Angst davor, was auÃŸerhalb der Lager lag, aber es konnte nur besser sein. Es musste einfach besser sein. Sie hÃ¶rte SchÃ¼sse aus der Entfernung. Sie drehte sich um und Ã¼berlegte, ob sie zurÃ¼ck gehen sollte um wem auch immer zu helfen. Aber es war zu riskant und es wÃ¤re ohnehin zu spÃ¤t gewesen. Sie nahm Anlauf und sprang bis fast zum Ende des Maschendrahtzaunes. Sie kletterte den Rest schnell und sprang auf der anderen Seite runter. Sie sah sich um und eilte dann weiter. Sie wollte soweit wie mÃ¶glich von dem Lager entfernt sein, wenn die Sonne aufging. 


	2. 10 Jahre spaeter

Disclamer: siehe Prolog...  
  
  
  
1.  
  
10 Jahre Später  
  
Pi dachte oft an die Flucht zurück. Sie fragte sich jedes Mal wie viele es geschafft hatten. Sie hatte zwar einiges über die anderen gehört, aber außer Mika hatte sie niemanden getroffen. Jedoch hatte die Flucht nur gutes gebracht. Auf diese Weise waren sie nicht mehr ständig den gefahren durch das Training, bei dem sie mit scharfer Munition trainiert hatten, und anderen Dingen ausgesetzt, denn es kam auch von Zeit zu Zeit vor, dass jemand von der Bestrafung für mangelnde Disziplin oder Unpünktlichkeit nicht mehr zurückkam.  
  
Pi lief durch die Straßen von Seattle. Sie fand die Lage Amerikas Ideal. Zum einen würden niemand auf die Idee kommen, dass sie sich hier versteckten und selbst wenn, so wäre es immer noch schwierig sie hier zu finden.  
  
Seit der Flucht hatte sie viele Sachen zu schätzen gelernt. So zum Beispiel die Freiheit sich so zu kleiden, wie es ihr gefällt oder endlich selbst zu bestimmen, was für eine Haarfrisur sie haben wollte. Nie wieder Befehle zu befolgen. Manchmal kam ihr ihre Kindheit wie ein Traum vor.  
  
In ein paar Daten, die sie gefunden hatte, als sie gerade den Computer von ihrem früheren "Gefängnis" durchstöbert hatte, stand immer, ob jemand freiwillig zurückgekehrt ist oder ob sie einen von ihnen zu fassen bekommen hatten. Aber bei ihrem letzten Streifzug, hatte sie etwas erstaunliches gefunden. Es gab eine ähnliche Einrichtung, namens Manticore in Amerika. Am Anfang arbeiten beide noch eng zusammen, bis sie sich uneinig über die Art der Soldaten waren. Der Kontakt hat zwar immer noch bestanden, aber er war nur noch gelegentlich. Es waren sogar Wettkämpfe geplant gewesen. Aber sie sind ja vorher schon geflohen. Sie hatte aber immer noch keine Antwort darauf gefunden, warum plötzlich die Anzahl der Wachen erhöht worden war und die ganzen Pläne geändert wurden, sie wusste nur, das es etwas mit Manticore zu tun hatte.  
  
Durch einen Zufall hatte sie herausgefunden, dass sich hier in Seattle jemand aus Manticore aufhalten soll.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie Crash erreicht, wo sie sich mit Mika verabredet hatte. Gemeinsam wollten sie sich auf die Suche nach der Person machen, die ihnen vielleicht ein paar Antworten geben konnte und vielleicht könnten sie ihre Gruppen zusammenschließen um entgültig gegen die Leute vorgehen, die sie erschaffen und ihre Kindheit zur Hölle gemacht hatten.  
  
Sie betrat das Crash und sah sich um, ob Mika schon da war. Jedoch konnte sie ihn nirgendwo sehen. "Also werde ich wohl noch etwas warten müssen", sagte sie zu sich selbst und suchte sie einen Tisch in einer etwas ruhigeren Ecke.  
  
Von ihrem Platz aus konnte sie gut den Eingang überblicken. Jedoch wurde ihr Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Gruppe an einem Nachbartisch gelenkt. Scheinbar hatte jemand an dem Tisch einen Wettbewerb gewonnen, der kurz bevor sie gekommen war stattgefunden hatte. Sie musste lächeln. Keiner hatte eine Ahnung, was es so alles für Sachen gab und das war auch besser so. Mit der Zeit hatte sie gelernt, dass es nur selten Personen gab, die verstanden, was sie durchgemacht hatte und noch weniger, die keine Angst vor ihr hatten, wenn sie erst einmal herausgefunden hatten, was sie war. Nicht, dass sie es ihr gegenüber gesagt hätten, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Durch ihre Fähigkeiten wusste, sie was andere Personen fühlten, ohne sich anzustrengen. Jedoch konnte sie das nicht abstellen, wenn es zuviel wurde. Deshalb fragte sich Pi immer öfter, ob das so geplant worden war.  
  
Aber im Moment würde sie alles dafür geben, mit an dem Tisch nebenan sitzen zu können und kein derartiges Problem zu haben. Sie wäre so gerne einfach nur normal. Ohne irgendwelche Sorgen, dass sie jemand verraten haben könnte. Aber dieser Wunsch wird nie in Erfüllung gehen. Warum auch? Sie war ja auch nur eine genetisch aufgebesserte Soldatin, oder zumindest wurde geplant, dass sie das wird, bis sie geflohen sind. Aber das war Vergangenheit.  
  
In dem Moment betrat Mika das Crash. Er sah sich kurz um und sah sie kurz darauf. Er als bei ihr angekommen war, setzte er sich neben sie und sah sie fragend an. "Also hier in Seattle soll jemand sein, der ähnliche Erfahrungen gesammelt hat wie wir? Irgendeine Ahnung nach wem wir suchen?"  
  
"Durch Zufall haben die keine aktuellen Bilder.", sagte Pi sarkastisch. "Aber um dich zu beruhigen. Die Person ist weiblich, weiß und ich unserem Alter."  
  
Mika, konnte sich nun ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen: "Also kommt ungefähr die Hälfte von den Leuten hier in Frage, ganz zu schweigen vom Rest von Seattle. Aber wie ich dich kenne, hast du mit Sicherheit schon ein paar weitere Sachen im Auge um die Suche zu vereinfachen."  
  
"Ich muss noch mal ihre Datei durchgehen. Vielleicht gibt uns das Aufschluss über eine mögliche Haarfarbe und die Augenfarbe müsste auch herauszufinden sein. Außerdem haben sie so einen Strichcode im Nacken. Von daher würde ich auch von etwas längeren Haaren ausgehen.", erwiderte Pi darauf.  
  
Eine Pause entstand.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit fragte Pi mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht: "Wir können uns ja auch mal wieder etwas amüsieren. Wie wär's mit tanzen?"  
  
"Aber immer doch.", bekam sie zur Antwort und beide gingen in Richtung Tanzfläche.  
  
Keiner von beiden bemerkten, wie sie beobachtetet wurden. Max fragte sich, worüber die beiden geredet hatten und vor allem wen sie suchten. Ein Strichcode. Sie hatte einen. Suchten sie nach ihr? Wenn ja, was wollten sie von ihr? Waren sie Freund oder Feind?  
  
Nach einer Weile schob Max die Gedanken beiseite. Heute Abend würde sie mal wieder Spass haben, was sie sich ja auch verdient hatte. Sie konnte darüber auch immer noch morgen nachdenken.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes bisschen feedback.... bin doch nur eine arme autorin... 


	3. Bei Logan

Disclamer: siehe Prolog...  
  
Danke für das schöne feedback.... mehr als eine bekomm ich sonst nur bei meinen englischen...  
  
2.  
  
Nachdem Original Cindy und die anderen sich verabschiedet hatten, ging Max noch mal zu Logan. Das Gespräch, dass sie zum Teil gehört hatte, lies sie einfach nicht in Ruhe. Da war jemand auf der Suche nach jemanden mit einem Strichcode im Nacken, eine weibliche Person. Mal davon abgesehen, dass beides auf sie passte, war Max sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich gemeint war. Immerhin hatte sie ja schon Zack am Anfang nicht wieder erkannt. Es bestand also auch die Möglichkeit, dass sich jemand anderes hier befand. Aber dafür waren die Chancen sehr gering. Aber warum waren sie auf der Suche nach ihr? Und was hat der Typ mit den ähnlichen Erfahrungen gemeint? Wenn sie von Manticore gewesen wären, dann wäre das selbstverständlich gewesen.  
  
Sie war so in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass sie schon vor Logans Tür stand. Sie sah sich verwundert um und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Die Hauptsache war, dass sie es bis hierher geschafft hatte. Sie knackte wie normal das Schloss und betrat das Apartment. Sie hörte, das Klicken von den Tasten, was ihr verriet, dass Logan wie üblich vor dem Computer saß. Sie ging leise auf den Raum zu und beobachtete Logan etwas, bevor sie sich bemerkbar machte.  
  
"Klopf, Klopf."  
  
Logan drehte sich überrascht um und sagte: "Max, hey. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"  
  
"Ich habe da so ein interessantes Gespräch überhört und wollte dich mal um deine Meinung fragen.", antwortete Max.  
  
Logan sah sie fragend an und Max fuhr fort: "Da ist jemand auf der Suche nach einer weiblichen Person, ungefähr mein Alter, mit einem Strichcode im Nacken. Diese Person hat ähnliche Erfahrungen wie die beiden, die sich unterhalten haben. Wären sie von Manticore, wären die Sache mit dem Strichcode nicht Erwähnenswert. Von daher würde ich sagen, dass sie nicht von Manticore sind. Aber was wollen sie dann? Irgendeine Idee?"  
  
Max hatte das ganze so schnell gesagt, dass Logan einen Moment zum überlegen braucht, um zu wissen was sie gemeint hatte. Nach einer Weile sagte er: "Nein, ich wüsste nicht, wovon sie reden könnten. Wenn sie aber mit den Erfahrungen, euer Training meinen, dann könnten sie vielleicht in einem ähnlichen Umfeld aufgewachsen sein. Ich weiß aber von keiner anderen Einrichtung, die wie Manticore ist. Ich kann mich ja mal bei meinen Informanten umhören."  
  
"Soweit ich weiß, arbeitete Amerika öfters mit Ländern in Europa zusammen. Vielleicht gab es dort einen Außenposten von Manticore.", überlegte Max laut.  
  
Logan verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder: "Dann würden sie aber trotzdem einen Strichcode besitzen..... aber vielleicht gab es so was trotzdem in Europa. Es müsste aber Eigenständig sein. Vielleicht haben sie auch mal mit Manticore zusammengearbeitet. Wer weiß... ich werde mich mal in den Computer von Manticore hacken. Vielleicht finde ich etwas, was uns weiterhelfen könnte. Ich werde mich melden, sobald ich was gefunden habe. Was konntest du sonst noch herausfinden?"  
  
"Nichts weiter, außer die Namen und das sie nicht allzu viel Zeit haben um mal Spaß zu haben...", sagte Max.  
  
Logan drehte sich wieder zu seinem Computer. Bevor er jedoch wieder anfing die Tastatur zu bearbeiten fragte er: "Was würdest du von einem Dinner morgen halten? Und anschließend Schach oder einfach nur reden."  
  
Logan sah immer noch auf den Bildschirm, somit konnte er Max's Lächeln nicht sehen. Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte Max: "Du solltest mittlerweile wissen, dass ich zu so einem Angebot nicht nein sage. Ich meine, wann trifft man schon mal jemanden, der so gut kochen kann und einen einlädt? Ich muss dann aber auch los... Bis morgen dann"  
  
Damit ging Max zur Tür und verlies Logans Apartment. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Space Needle. Sie hatte so einiges zum Nachdenken.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.....  
  
Ich freu mich immer noch über jedes feedback..... 


	4. auf der Suche

Disclamer: siehe prolog  
  
Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat, aba meine noten sind etwas gesunken und es wurden auch viele wichtige (wie in 1/3 der gesamtnote) arbeiten geschrieben und dann habe ich eben viel gelesen....  
  
  
  
3.  
  
Pi sah konzentriert auf den Bildschirm, während sie mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit die Tastatur bearbeitet. Nach einer Weile sagte sie: "Also die haben wirklich eine gute Art und Weise solche Informationen zu bearbeiten. Sehen die das als nicht notwendig an?"  
  
"Was meinst du?", fragte Mika überrascht.  
  
Pi antwortete, ohne einmal den Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen: "Die haben keine Angaben über Haarfarbe, Augenfarbe und so was. Noch nicht einmal über die, die noch dort sind? Also da ist Chimera ja besser.... Die wissen sogar, dass ich blond bin... um nicht die Akte über mich zu vergessen...."  
  
Mika musste lachen. "Das sind doch nur Kleinigkeiten... Es ist doch ganz offensichtlich."  
  
"Für deine Information: In jeder Militärakte steht ein genaues Profil... dort ist alles vorhanden. Auch solche 'Kleinigkeiten' wie du es nennst. Und sie sind wichtig, sonst könnte man doch glatt jemanden verwechseln. Jedenfalls ist das ein glatter Reinfall..."  
  
"Heißt das, dass wir immer noch nach halb Seattle suchen?", fragte Mika entgeistert.  
  
Pi grinste, als sie sagte: "Nein. Ich habe ein paar Bilder gefunden, von denen die entflohen sind. Und du kannst dich doch sicher noch an einige unsere Fernsehabende erinnern."  
  
"Ja und?" Mika konnte ihren Gedanken nicht ganz folgen.  
  
"Denk nach. In einem davon wurde nach einem verschwundenen Kind gesucht, die mittlerweile erwachsen war. Man hat einfach ein Bild, wo sie als Kind drauf ist genommen und daraus ein Bild kreiert, was ungefähr ihrem aktuellen aussehen entspricht...Natürlich angenommen, dass keine Brüche vorliegen, die die Knochenstruktur verändern.", klärte Pi ihn auf.  
  
"Ich glaube ich erinnere mich wieder.", sagte Mika mit einem Lächeln. Er fuhr sarkastisch fort, "Was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen."  
  
Pi konnte nicht anders, als genauso sarkastisch zu erwidern: "Wahrscheinlich halb Seattle durchsuchen."  
  
Pi startete das Computerprogramm, dass sie dafür brauchte und lies die Bilder von den weiblichen Flüchtlingen durchlaufen. Sie hatte das Programm vor längerer Zeit mal so programmiert, dass alles automatisch ablief, da es ihr zuviel arbeit machte, die selben Schritte jedes Mal auszuführen. Aber es kamen viele, die nach ihren Kindern suchten und dadurch konnte sie ihnen wenigstens etwas helfen. In der Zeit nach dem Puls wurden ziemlich viele Familien auseinandergerissen und es gab immer noch genügend, die ihre Kinder, Eltern, Geschwister oder andere Verwandte suchten. Und sie verlangte nicht viel dafür. Das meiste Geld verdiente sie sich auf eine andere Art.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie soweit alle Personen auf den Bildern um knapp 10 Jahre älter gemacht. Natürlich konnte sie bei keinem eine Haarfarbe hinzufügen oder die genaue Haarlänge. Aber es würde schon irgendwie reichen. Es musste einfach reichen.  
  
Mika sah über ihre Schulter und sagte: "Wir werden schon jemanden finden und um absolut sicher gehen zu können, können wir ja auch eine Falle bauen, die nur sie bemerken wird.... dann wissen wir, dass sie wie uns oder zumindest so wie Manticore es geplant hat, ist."  
  
"Dann lass uns auf die Suche gehen.", sagte Pi während sie sich umdrehte.  
  
Mika hielt sie jedoch noch zurück: "Vielleicht sollten wir uns einen Job suchen. Einen wo man viel herumkommt."  
  
"Eine hervorragende Idee. Wir können uns ja morgen gleich umsehen. Aber jetzt sollten wir etwas schlafen... wir wollen ja nicht übermüdet auf die Suche gehen."  
  
Feedback bitte.... 


	5. Pi bei Jam Pony

Disclamer: siehe prolog  
  
  
  
4.  
  
Sie hatten sich getrennt auf die Suche nach Arbeit gemacht. Auf diese Weise konnte man effizienter danach suchen, denn es gab nicht viel Arbeit. Nach einiger Zeit kam sie an einer Wand vorbei, an der ein Fahrrad und die Aufschrift Jam Pony zu sehen war. Pi lächelte vor sich hin. Das wäre der ideale Job um nach jemanden zu suchen. Als Fahrradkurier kam man einfach überall hin. Und nicht nur zur Arbeitszeit. Den Sektorpass konnte man sicherlich auch zu jeder anderen Zeit nutzen.  
  
Kurz entschlossen betrat sie die Zentrale, schaute sich kurz um und ging dann zu der Person, die hier verantwortlich schien. Er hatte ein Kopftelefon, mit dem er Aufträge entgegen nehmen konnte. Eindeutig jemand, der hier Verantwortung trug. Als sie vor dem Pult ankam, hinter dem ihre Zielperson stand, sagte sie: "Entschuldigen sie, aber ist hier durch Zufall noch eine Stelle frei?"  
  
"Und warum glauben sie, dass dem so ist?", fragte Normal gelangweilt.  
  
Pi musste innerlich lächeln. Sie imitierte Normal's Stimme und antwortete: "Ich würde nicht fragen, wenn ich es wissen würde und ich frage, weil ich etwas zum Geld verdienen suche."  
  
Normal sah sie kurz an und nach einer Weile sagte er: "Nun gut. Hier ist ein Zettel, den füllen sie aus. Aber damit eins klar ist. Hier wird gearbeitet und nicht gefaulenzt."  
  
Pi nahm den Zettel, während Normal sich einer Gruppe von Leuten zuwendete und sie anschnauzte, dass sie was tun sollten. Sie sah die Gruppe an und erkannte sie, als diejenigen, die am Tag zu vor am Nebentisch waren. Sie bemerkte, dass eine aus der Gruppe sie ebenfalls beobachtete und drehte sich um.  
  
Max konnte ihren Augen nicht glauben. Die Person, die sie mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit suchte, hatte sich gerade bei Jam Pony einen Job besorgt! Max hoffte, dass sie auf ihrer Seite war. Nach einer Weile wurde ihr Normal's Gerede langweilig und sie schnappte sich eines der Päckchen, die er in der Hand hatte und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie hoffte, dass Logan bald was finden würde. Es machte sie nervös, dass da offensichtlich jemand nach Personen von Manticore suchte und sie nicht wusste, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte.  
  
Max kam etwas später, wieder ruhiger und mit dem Plan der neuen so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen zurück. Jedoch hatte sie nicht mit Normal gerechnet, der sie dazu anwies, genau die Person einzuweisen, die sie geplant hatte zu meiden.  
  
Der Tag konnte einfach nicht besser werden für Max. Logan hatte immer noch nichts von sich hören lassen und sie durfte eine Person einweisen, die nach ihr suchte. Es gab ja nicht wirklich eine andere Person, die auf die Beschreibung passte und gerade in Seattle war.  
  
Nachdem sie ein paar Pakete abgeliefert hatte ging ein Beeper los. Max griff gewohnheitsmäßig nach ihrem, nur um festzustellen, dass es nicht ihrer war. Kurz darauf bemerkte sie, dass ihre 'Schülerin' Pi, sie fragte sich, wie jemand auf so einen Namen kommen konnte, ebenfalls einen besaß. Wer auch immer sie angebeept hatte, es erfreute sie nicht.  
  
"Weißt du wo hier in der Nähe eine Telefonzelle ist?", fragte Pi sie nach ein paar Sekunden.  
  
Max sah sich kurz um und sagte dann: "Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann müsste eigentlich in der Seitenstraße, an der wir eben vorbeigefahren sind, eine sein."  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da.", erwiderte Pi darauf und ging.  
  
Max wartete ein paar Minuten. Als Pi dann immer noch nicht zurück war, entschloss sie sich, nach ihr zu sehen. Sie schob beide Fahrräder zu der Seitenstraße. Als sie dann die Telefonzelle sah, bereitete sie sich auf einen Kampf vor. Pi musste angegriffen worden sein, denn niemand lies einfach den Hörer herunterbaumeln.  
  
"Endlich. Endlich habe ich dich gefunden. Es wird Zeit, dass du zurück kommst. Es wird nicht lange dauern und die anderen kommen angekrochen. Ohne dich sind sie doch zu nichts in der Lage.", sagte eine männliche Stimme.  
  
Max verstand nicht alles, da die Stimme deutsch sprach (na ja, wir sind in Amerika, da sprechen die Englisch und kein Deutsch!!!) und ihr Deutsch Unterricht schon etwas her war. Aber Pi schien die Sprache gut zu beherrschen, denn sie antwortete: "Ich werde niemals zurückgehen."  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später erschien Pi in ihrem Blickfeld. Sie wich nach hinten aus. Was Max aber noch mehr überraschte, war die Geschwindigkeit mit der Pi ihrem Gegenüber auswich. Dieser attackierte sie jedoch fast genauso schnell. Max überlegte kurz und entschied sich dann einzugreifen.  
  
Sie trat einen Schritt in die Gasse und sagte: "Hey, das ist aber nicht gut, was du da machst. Kannst du dir nicht jemanden deiner Größe suchen?"  
  
Es hatte die erwünschte Wirkung. Der Mann, der Pi attackierte richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Max und sagte dann (auf englisch): "Ach. In anderer Leute Sachen einmischen. Wir werden ja sehen, was ich machen kann."  
  
Daraufhin ging er auf Max los, die zur Überraschung von ihm seinen Angriff abwehrte und mit einer Kraft antwortete, die er nicht erwartetet hatte.  
  
Feedback bitte.... 


End file.
